Forum:Template designs
The purpose of this thread is to discuss the design of the various administrative, management, etc. templates on the wiki, such as the deletion template, warning, templates, and so on. To begin discussing a template, create a new heading in this thread with a title that is a link to the template in question, unless you are proposing a new template, in which case obviously there's nothing to link to, so just create a plain heading that makes it clear what the template would be for. Where ideas are being brainstormed, the clearest layout is to bullet point each suggestion, and have sub-bullets for discussion of that suggestion. This may change, though, depending on the evolution of the thread. The staff have the final say on all templates. Template:Block1 and Template:Block2 Since both of these templates currently feature , there is a case to be made for finding a new quote for one of them. Suggestions? *Sollux: "}} -- Chezrush 22:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) **Not bad, but doesn't feel like it's quite the right angle. Our competence? To me, that doesn't sound entirely relevant EDIT: That said, the line that follows it, " ", may be a little more relevant... although I'm not sure it conveys the right attitude. The thing is, the reason I used Scratch is because he's so very matter-of-fact. We don't want to give an impression of desperation or anger when banning. Just a calm, "You're banned. This is an immutable fact that we are stating for the record." How bout one of Dave's quotes? Dave will definently have something Chezrush I've got one: "theres all sorts of stuff i suddenly knew about the game when i became this orange feathery asshole" Davesprite knows what you've done. He knows you (insert crime here), but since Davesprite is so awesome, he still let you be able to watch the awesomeness from this wiki, just next time don't mess with the wiki. Chezrush What do you think? Fixed up your grammar and spelling. But aside from that, it's AWESOME! experimentalDeity 23:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm... the existing quotes all fit the context of their respective templates with hardly any alteration. But the Davesprite quote; well, that's a lot of wordy baggage needed to tie it in to the purpose of the template. It just feels, I dunno... forced, I guess ::agreed, the davesprite one seems completely stupid, we shouldn't make a lot of these as a fun little project. we should be making the necessary amount of them and they should be clear and functional. 00:17, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! It took me a while for me to find it! I don't mind that we won't use it, it's just rude to call it stupid! Chezrush :i wasn't intending to be rude, i was describing my opinion of them, the effort you put in doesn't change that. 01:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, so, while I personally like both of the Scratch ones just fine as is, SN asked me to weigh in here, since I came up with one of the quotes for the warning templates as is, so weighing it is. Here are some options I like for block templates, now with 80% more meta: :: :: :: :: :: :(Karkat is really easy for this kind of stuff.) Now, the first one obviously lends itself more towards replacing the Block1 template, the second and third ones could replace either, and the latter two would be more for Block2. Now, if I was going to pick one of the two Scratch templates that I thought was weaker, I would say the second one just barely, but that's just me. I leave these here for you guys to decide on. 01:23, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::these are all pretty good, we should choose the simplest, direct ones. 01:41, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :::I probably like the Dave one the most, although it sort of implies an invitation to resume vandalising when the block expires, so it may not be the best choice. Of the Karkat ones, I think the third is the strongest in terms of not needing much modification to work, since the first mentions forgetting the ban button, and the second... well, the future thing doesn't really make sense for the templates' context. And the Jade one works quite well, too Honestly, most of these work for both block 1 and block 2. The 2nd Karkat one is the only one that I don't think would work out. -- MaximusAwesomus 13:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :: Honestly, what more could you hope for in a perma-ban message? - 09:31, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Unused image template As part of keeping uploads under control, it may be useful to have a template to warn users that an image they have uploaded is not being used, and that must be used on a suitable page, otherwise it has no purpose on the wiki and will be deleted. Here is my proposed design thumbs up there 00:04, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Can we use it now? We have someone we need to use it on already MaximusAwesomus 01:24, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Go for it :The problem is that unless people are following the image file they won't notice that the message has been added to it. That being said if you were going to point out a secondary use of keeping track of unused files there us already this: The Light6 13:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) ::As a rule, if someone has uploaded a file, it's probably going to be on their watchlist. If it isn't, that kind of implies they don't actually care about it anyway. As for the special page, I was aware it existed, but it doesn't hurt to have this as well. Especially as the special page doesn't provide a warning to the uploader... and, for that matter, anyone else, since if you can find a good use for a file, it doesn't matter whether or not you were the uploader Deletion template image I am of the opinion that adding an image to a deletion template gives it a little bit more effect and noticeability. Also, it's snazzy. So, with that in mind, I propose that we add the image seen on the right to the deletion template. One thing, though: if we want it to have that even snazzier gif scratchy effect, then it either needs to be at full size, meaning a serious template height increase, or a smaller version needs uploaded, which frankly strikes me as kind of unnecessary. That's my proposal in a nutshell. 01:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :A possible alternative might be an image of John performing the Scratch. I think it may be advisable not to have a very distracting animation on the template, and I like the idea of showing the process starting rather than showing the weird spacetime consequences :3 Finally made Template:Delete awesome. Only a year and a half later :Well done, I'm very impressed by it! 17:46, September 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I've also now given similar makeovers to Template:Speedydelete and Template:Disambig, as well as adding an image to Template:Stub. Finally, our article management templates are all much less bland